Diabetes is a disease derived from multiple causative factors and characterized by elevated levels of plasma glucose (hyperglycemia) in the fasting state. There are two main forms of diabetes mellitus: (1) insulin dependent or Type 1 diabetes and (2) non-insulin-dependent or Type II diabetes. A decrease in β-cell mass occurs in both Type I and Type II diabetes.
Conventional methods for treating diabetes have included administration of fluids and insulin in the case of Type 1 diabetes and administration of various hypoglycemic agents in Type II diabetes. Unfortunately, many of the known hypoglycemic agents exhibit undesirable side effects and toxicities.
Thus, for both type 1 and type 2 diabetes there is a need for development of agents capable of stimulating insulin secretion that are effective and well-tolerated for use in therapeutic methods and formulations. Beta cell dysfunction and loss of functional beta cell mass is a principle contributor to the development of diagnosable diabetes. Current therapeutic options do little to halt or reverse a loss of beta cell function. There remains a clinical need to develop new strategies for beta cell preservation and protection.